Hey Thanks
by Mattycollns13
Summary: Sequel to Elevated. After Elimination Chamber Dean is giving Becky and odd vibe that includes the silent treatment. She figures the best thing she can do is plow ahead and see what's up.


"The silent treatment doesn't befit you, Dean."

She watched Dean raise an eyebrow, without taking his eyes off the road. "What silent treatment? And did you just use 'befit' in a sentence? Weirdo."

Becky smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "I wrestled Mickie James tonight and beat her. It's been a weird night." She was still exhilarated from her win tonight against a woman that she had/used to have a lot of respect for. Mickie was being a bitch currently, but that didn't take away her achievements. Despite it being under the circumstances, they were Becky still had to pinch herself for making it inside a ring with a woman who inspired her.

Dean nodded his arm rubbing his shoulder; obviously still sore from the steel he'd been thrown into multiple times. "Yeah… weird night." Becky watched as a shadow passed over Dean's face.

She bit her lip worriedly. "Is this about the chamber match? Is it Miz? I'll scalp him for you if I nee-"

"No, its about YOUR friend Baron fucking Corbin." Becky jumped with the vitriol with the way he talked to her, as well as how loud he'd been. That wasn't what Dean usually sounded like when he was angry. When Dean was angry he got a really low volume and his words strung out like he was some caged animal that was pacing in a cell, ready to be let loose. And he never talked like that to her, nor had he ever talked like this, loud and sneering.

"Baron is-"

"An asswipe?"

She flinched and lamely finished, "Complicated?"

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I'm not mad at you, just… weird night."

Becky nodded. "I-I can talk to him if you want, or never talk to him again. Whatever you want me to do." Becky wasn't going to lie, she didn't want to lose Dean, no matter the personal cost to her. She'd been through too much with him to see him leave her life now. But, she'd gone through a lot with Charlotte before everything…

Dean sighed and groaned, "We are about to have a feelings talk, aren't we?"

She shrugged with shy indifference, feeling like she was the enemy somehow in this conversation. She just saw it better to wait for whatever Dean wanted so she could save whatever this was.

"Listen, just cause I'm fucking pissed off at Corbin doesn't mean I'm going to demand you retract your friendship with him. For some ungodly reason you and him bonded over you being the Irish energizer bunny who didn't give up when it came to being nice to that bastard. I'd be an asshole to make you do that when you work so hard to upkeep that."

Becky said nothing, simply drawing her finger on her knee in various patterns. She was surprised. She knew Dean pretty well, and he got very jealous when she'd posed with AJ for a photo, back when they were feuding, despite it being a work assignment. She was prepared for it all to come to ahead here, just like everything in her life seemed to, she was always waiting for the other shoe to drop, no matter how many times Dean or someone else told her to stop thinking like that.

Dean groaned, "You've had friends that I didn't like before. Ziggler, Charlotte, Banks. Just cause I have problems with him doesn't mean you have to as well. I'm not some possessive keeper of you that demands your loyalty. I trust you. And what's important to you is important to me. Though, I'm gonna hurt Baron, so might as well apologize for that."

She let a small, affectionate smile plaster on her face at that before finally responding to him. "Well, if it comes down to it, I'll be in your corner. Plus, I'll support you. Baron may be my friend, sort of, but what he did tonight wasn't nice."

Dean grinned, "No it was no nice. I think that's the nicest way you can put it, but thanks. I don't want to put you in that place where you have to choose between me and anything else. I don't know if I'm worth it, but when I heard you on the preshow talking about ripping Mickie's arms off and making 'em clappers, I knew that I could trust you to the ends of the earth, if I didn't know it before, which I did. Besides, when I've rubbed off on you so much that we are talking about ripping arms off a couple weeks apart, I don't think either of us is going anywhere anytime soon." Becky snorted a bit, letting Dean continue. "So, stay out of me and Baron's little argument. I'm not holding it against you."

She beamed at him and was about to say something to the effect of a thank you when her phone buzzed making her jump. She looked at it and broke out into a soft smile. It was Naomi thanking her for the well wishes. She began to type out a response before sending the text and feeling that bittersweetness wash over her, as her friend celebrated on the other end of the phone.

"Weird feeling when your friend wins the title. I remember the same look on my face, in the mirror, after Roman beat me for it at Survivor Series in 2015. I assume it's weirder when someone takes it from someone who screwed you out of it."

Becky nodded. "Yeah, Naomi deserves it. If it wasn't me, I'm glad it's her. I'll work my way through Mickie and Alexa and then me and Naomi will have the greatest title match ever. And when all is said and done, I'll shake her hand."

Dean was smiling at her, his eyes only half paying attention to the road. "You're the best person I know, Irish. Maybe too nice, but then you contradict that with ripping people's arms off."

She grinned at him slapping his arm, gently because of his soreness. "Must not know many people, Ambrose, if I'm the best you know."

"Even if I did, Irish. Even if I did."


End file.
